Drabbles: Random, Nonsense Writings
by RossWrock
Summary: I started to write Drabbles and Ficlets as challenges, and these are some of what I've done. I have more adult content stuff as well, that can be found in my Yahoo! group.
1. New Wand

**New Wand**

By RossWrock

Why can't she just be happy for me?  All my life; nothing but putting me down.  I may look like him, I may try to be like him, but I am not my father.  As much as she wants me to be, I'm just not her son.

Harry knows what this is like, to be mistaken for someone else; he told me once.  That's why Snape's so mean.  At least when he yells at me, there's a reason.  Harry doesn't deserve it though.  Sometimes looking so much like your parent isn't all it's cracked up to be.

Maybe it will all change now, though.  I felt real bad about breaking his wand, but it couldn't be avoided.  And I know Gran's pissed, but she'll get over it.  I'll have a new wand now; my own wand now.  She'll see.  They'll all see.  I'm not Frank Longbottom, I'm Neville, and I'm just starting to see that for myself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Note:

Some of the reviews I've gotten so far seem to think that this is the start of another story.  Sorry, but that's not so.  This is just a short drabble (50-150 word ficlet) I wrote to enter a contest, and I thought that I might as well post it since I made the effort.  I'll post more drabbles as I write them under this heading, but none of them will relate to the others.  For those of you who don't know, the theme of this drabble was "Neville: Growing up with Gran."


	2. Thanks for Being my Friend

**Thanks for Being my Friend**

By RossWrock

Dear Tom,

I don't know why I wrote that Valentine.  I don't even remember sending it, but it's in my handwriting.  But honestly, eyes as green as a fresh pickled toad?  What was I thinking?

There's some other stuff I'm doing that I don't understand.  Oh Tom, what's happening to me?  Mum said that I'd have to adjust to Hogwarts, but I never thought things would be so difficult.  Ron won't listen; he's too busy with his new friends Hermione and Harry.  You'd like Harry, I think.  I know I do.  Even before I knew who he was, I couldn't help think how cute and helpless he looks.  He doesn't look the hero type, but he still did get rid of You-Know-You.

You're the only one I can talk to Tom.  You're the only one I can trust.  Thanks for listening.  Thanks for being my friend…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note:

The theme of this attempt was an entry in Tom Riddle's Diary by Ginny Weasley.  Tell me if you like it.  And for those of you who really care, no, these short writings do not delay my updates of "Power of Time."  This took 2 minutes to write, and I only did it for a friend's Yahoo! Group (Hunta).  I'll admit though, they are kinda fun.


	3. Dudley Demented

**Dudley Demented**

By RossWrock

So cold, so cold and frightened.

_"Thirty-six!!__ But last year, last year I had thirty-seven! I don't care how big they are!"_ What a horrible memory.

_"Mummy!__ Mummy, I have a tail! Get it off! Get it off please!" _How was he supposed to know not to eat the cake?

_"__Dudley__'s school says he needs a diet. Hogwash, in my opinion. A growing boy needs his strength. But if my Diddykins needs to follow some stupid diet, then we're all going to follow it. __Dudley__, here's your half a grapefruit. Enjoy!" _Half a grapefruit! His parents were trying to starve him!

_"My tongue!__ What have those freaks done to my tongue? Mummy, Daddy, make them go away! Make them take Harry and leave! What have they done to my tongue!" _To this day, he still couldn't eat a toffee the same way. He'd been traumatized.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Note:

Well, here's the next entry for ya. If you haven't guessed it, it's Dudley's reaction to a Dementor. The way that I figure it, Dudley's led such a sheltered life, and he's given everything that he's ever wanted, his worst memories must be pretty trivial. I think it's funny in a way too, that while his worst memories all involve Harry or Harry's world, none of them come close to the horrors that Harry has seen. To think, Big D's worst most frightening memory is being traumatized by a sweet! Hilarious!


	4. A Whole Bunch of Hypocrites, I Say!

**A Bunch of Hypocrites, I Say!**

**By RossWrock**

The Imperious curse wouldn't affect half the population if they only would recognize their own weak mindedness. British wizards have just become lazy! You don't see the Americans passing such cowardly laws! Hell, the yanks teach mind resistance in third year! Only sentimental fools like Dumbledore think Occlumency is still a rare art.

The killing curse isn't unforgivable, either. If anything, it's a more passive way to die. Originally designed for euthanasia, Avada Kedavra just ends a life; it doesn't cause any suffering. Where's the fun it that? I'd much rather see my enemies succumb to a well placed Reductor Curse, or conjured acid. Much more painful to experience, and therefore enjoyable to watch, yet perfectly legal.

Then there's my favorite; the Cruciatus. Over the generations, it's become much more than the simple parental tool it used to be; akin to spanking a child. But the damn Mudbloods with their pacifist ways influenced our laws, and the spell fell out of favor. Now centuries later, most magical blood can't handle the strain. Only a few like myself can handle it anymore; a slight prickle of pain, which has become enjoyable over the years. Maybe I'll have the chance to experience it from Potter again.

A bunch of hypocrites, I say! If only they taught the spells correctly, like they do at Durmstrang, maybe the people wouldn't be so afraid, and we wouldn't have such easy and accessible tools at out disposal. How ironic that a bunch of harmless and mediocre spells have fallen into the "Dark Arts" over the generations, while true dark creatures like Dementors have come under Ministry rule.

Fourteen years in Azkaban with only your worst memories as company; now that's unforgivable. That's why I don't mind causing pain, or killing. They deserve it, if you ask me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The subject of this drabble is "Bellatrix Lestrange's views on using the Unforgivables." I know she's supposed to be a lot more insane in cannon than I show her to be here, but I think it's that insanity that allows her to rationalize her beliefs. At least, that's how I felt. Just another view, I guess. Still, hope you all liked it. I've also got some great artwork for this piece on my Yahoo! Group, so I hope you'll take a look there as well. All my drabbles have accompanying artwork, which I find at ArtisticAlley, that I get inspiration from. Thanks.


End file.
